The sun and the stars
by ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: When Dean was a little baby, he was stolen by Rowena - an evil witch. Dean was locked up in a tower, and when he was eighteen, he wanted to go outside. Of course he can't, but he does. You know the Tangled idea. Funny, romantic and a big adventure! Eventual Destiel.
1. How it all started

"This is the story of how I – Castiel – died.

But don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.

This is the story of a boy named Dean Winchester and it starts with a falling star.

Now once upon a time a single star fell from the heavens and this glowing star fell into a lake. This star gave the water the power to heal the sick and injured.

Not far away from the lake was a moutain. On this mountain, people built a whole kingdom.

Well, centuries passed and there grew a kingdom.

The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen, well, she was about to have her first baby.

But she got sick.

Really sick.

She was running out of time, and that when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in that case, the water from a magic lake.

Guards walked through a dark forest, they were looking for that lake. They followed a dark path which lead them to a glade. This glade was full of flowers and beneath a straight, stone hillside, was a beautiful, blue-glowing lake.

The guards filled a flask with the lake's magic water.

They brought the water back to the kingdom and gave it to the queen.

The power in the water healed the queen.

A healthy baby boy, a prince, was born. The baby had a weird birthmark in the shape of a star with a sun around it.

I'll give you a hint: that's our Dean Winchester.

Far away, in a forest, lived a old scottish woman. She heard of the baby and she found out that he had special powers.

You might want to remember her for a bit. She's kind of important.

Well, Dean got older and older and when he was four years old, the queen got pregnant again.

This time she didn't get sick and another healthy, baby boy was born. This little boy, too, had the weird star-shaped birthmark. No one worried about it, as it didn't give the other child any problems either, so why worry?

The king and queen stood outside with their baby in their arms and Dean on the floor.

To celebrate the other baby's – Sam's – birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky, just like they did when Dean was born. And for that moment, everything was perfect… and then that moment was over.

Sam was sleeping in his cradle and Dean was in the same room as his parents. The balcony door in Sam's room opened and a red-haired woman walked into the room – Miss Scottish.

I told you she'd be important.

That woman is Rowena, one of the oldest and most powerful witches of all. She may be powerful, but she needed the power of Sam for her own secret plans. And to activate that power, the only thing she had to do was sing a special song. To give you an idea, it goes like this:

 _Source of grace and glow._

 _Let your powers shine._

 _Make the clock reverse._

 _Bring me what should be mine, what should be mine._

Sam's hair started glowing and you could see the shape of his birthmark, glowing through his littleshirt.

Kind of clear, right?

She sings the song and the magic shows its power.

It's creepy.

Rowena lent over the baby and smiled. She could share Sam's powers with everyone and let him use it for great things, but instead of sharing the gift, Rowena wanted to keep it for herself.

Rowena then took off Sam's shirt and took a good look at the glowing birthmark. She put her finger on the birthmark, her fingertip glowing with the magic she needed to take over Sam's magic.

She, of course, couldn't use the child – he was far too young. She just needed the power that he had inside him.

So with her own magic, she was going to separate the power from Sam.

She slid her finger over the birthmark, but to her surprise, she broke the power's circulation. The power left Sam's body, but instead of finding its way into Rowena, the power disappeared.

Sam had no power left, so he had become useless to Rowena.

The king and queen heard Sam crying – losing his power hurt Sam – so the king and queen ran into Sam's room. They never saw any glimpse of Rowena, but what they didn't know yet was that Rowena teleported into Dean's room.

Dean was still sleeping and he heard nothing of Rowena coming into his room. Rowena sang the song again and activated Dean's power.

This time, she was smart and took the child.

Dean woke up in the arms of Rowena and he started crying for his parents.

The king and queen ran into Dean's room to calm him down, but when they ran into the room, it was already too late.

The last thing they saw of Dean was Rowena with him on the balcony and not a second later they weren't there anymore – they had disappeared into thin air…

The kingdom searched and searched, but they couldn't find the prince.

For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Rowena raised the child as her own.

She wiped Dean's memories of his years with his real parents and now she could use Dean's powers for her own.

Dean sometimes asked why he couldn't go outside, but Rowena told him that the outside was a dangerous place and that the world was full of horrible and selfish people.

Of course Dean listened to Rowena; she was the only person he could trust…

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything.

Some nights, when Rowena was sleeping, Dean snuck to a window to see the outside world.

Each year, on Dean's birthday, the king and queen released thousands of flying lanterns into the sky, in the hope that, one day, their lost prince would return."


	2. Can't leave

Now it's thirteen years – almost fourteen years – later and Dean is almost turning eighteen.

In all those years' time, Dean has never been outside. He had to do things for Rowena, things like localizing people and telling Rowena where to find them.

The times that Rowena was gone, Dean did things like paint or draw, read, learn and sometimes even write.

But today is a special day.

It's the day before Dean's birthday and he's going to ask Rowena if he can go outside. Just outside for one day, just to see the flying lanterns.

The only thing he has to do now, is wait for Rowena to come back home.

"Dean! I'm back, can you drop the rope?"

There's Rowena.

She never built stairs in the tower, so Dean has to drop a rope from the window every time Rowena comes back home.

"Yes, mother!"

Dean runs towards the rope and throws it down from the window. Rowena grabs the rope and Dean pulls up the rope again.

"How are you doing, my boy?" Rowena asks Dean.

"Good! Good."

Dean is too excited about asking to go outside. He just wanders around Rowena a little.

"I have a little question," he says and Rowena looks at him.

"Yes, of course, my wee darling."

Dean smiles happily, but actually, he's also pretty scared to ask Rowena if he can go outside.

"Ehm, as you know, it's my birthday tomorrow," Dean says and Rowena shakes her head.

"No, it cannot be," she says confusedly.

Dean nods happily.

"Yes, it can! Tomorrow, I'm turning eighteen," Dean says. "And I thought maybe… I don't know if you would let me… but I want to, maybe, go outside tomorrow?"

Rowena looks confusedly at Dean and shakes her head.

"You know what I think of that," she says. "It's too dangerous, dear."

Dean looks at the ground.

"But it won't be if you come with me, right?"

Rowena lays her hand onto Dean's head and sighs.

"But what if I lose you? You'll be in great danger," she replies and Dean nods.

"Okay," Dean says, disappointed.

Rowena pulls Dean's shirt straight and smiles.

"You'll thank me one day," she says. "The outside world is full of scary demons, vampires and werewolves who want to take your power."

Dean gasps.

"Isn't the outside world dangerous for you, too, then?"

Rowena nods with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, very dangerous even," Rowena says. "But I know how to avoid these evil things. But you… they could capture you and lock you up somewhere, and I don't want you to be in danger."

Dean nods and smiles sadly.

"Yeah, I don't want that either," he says and Rowena smiles back at Dean.

"Come here, my wee dear."

She opens her arms and lets Dean fall into them.

"It's just better for you to stay here," Rowena whispers into Dean's ear.

Dean nods.

"I know."

When Rowena is done hushing Dean, she walks towards the window and grabs the rope.

"What would you like to eat tonight?"

Dean looks up from his book with spells that he's reading.

"Apple pie?" he uncertainly asks. "Or maybe that delicious bread with meat on it."

Rowena smiles.

"I'll bring both. I'll be back in an hour."

Rowena climbs down the rope.

Dean leans against the window frame and waves at Rowena while she walks towards the forest around the tower.

"Bye. I'll be here," Dean says, even though he knows Rowena is too far away to hear him.

Dean draws up the rope and sits down on the floor again.

He starts reading in the spell book and tries to memorize them all.


	3. Stolen Knife

"Why steal the knife, and not the crown?"

Three people are standing on the roof of the king and queen's castle.

"We need the knife, Novak," one of them says.

"Why do I have to steal it?" the man they call Novak asks.

The english man looks at the man who they call Novak.

"You're quiet and a good thief, just grab it and give it to us," the man with the english accent says.

The man who looks like he is the youngest – Jimmy Novak – puts his hands on his hips.

"What's in it for me?"

The tallest man – Lucifer – thinks.

"You can also steal the crown and take it yourself," he says and he plays with a loose thread on the outside of his jeans.

Jimmy shakes his head.

"But what's so special about the knife?"

The smallest one – Crowley – rolls his eyes. "It's just special and worth a lot, it's made by the king and queen themselves."

He smiles an evil smile.

Jimmy nods.

"Okay, I'll get you the knife, but I want seventy-five percent of the proceeds."

Lucifer laughs: "Hahaha… No."

Crowley stops to consider the offer.

"We'll give a an unknown percent of the proceeds if you steal the knife in a good, unsuspicious way," he says and he holds his hand in front of Jimmy.

"Deal?"

Jimmy thinks.

"Deal."

He has a great plan, so he goes inside the castle.

He does this by taking off one of the roof plates. He enters the castle with a rope. He sneaks towards a stand.

On the stand lies a beautiful, silver knife.

A knife made by the king and queen themselves.

Guards are standing all around the stand, but they don't see Jimmy. Jimmy folds his hand around the knife and takes it off the stand.

Bells begin to ring and the guards turn around.

"Shit!"

Jimmy climbs up via the rope, and when he is back on the roof, he begins to run.

Lucifer and Crowley follow him.

They run into the forest, followed by a group of guards with aggressive dogs.

"Run!" Jimmy yells to Crowley and Lucifer.

They run and run and then Jimmy runs in another direction as Crowley as Lucifer.

Jimmy is followed by only one guard, which is kind of weird because he's the one who stole the knife.

The guard who's following him is a girl. She releases her dog. The dog is almost faster than Jimmy, but he loses Jimmy when Jimmy runs around the corner.

Jimmy hides behind a tree and the dog runs by him.

He sees a dark cave and decides to wait there for the guards to go back to the castle.

When he walks into the cave, he sees that it isn't a cave at all. It's a cave-like tunnel, and on the other side of the tunnel is a tower.

The tower looks empty so Jimmy decides to climb up to the window.

When he's finally in the tower, he sighs.

"No guard is gonna find me here," he says to himself.

As he turns around, a cooking pan sweeps towards his head.

And bang…

knocked out.


	4. Dinner time

_What is this?_

Dean walks in circles around the man, who's knocked out on the floor.

 _A demon? Or maybe a werewolf or a vampire?_

Dean takes a closer look at the man.

 _Whatever. What matters is what he is doing here._

The man is holding a pointy thing in his right hand.

Dean knows what it is; it's a knife. He has seen Rowena use such things for making dinner, but this one is much more shiny.

It's going to take a while before this man will wake up, so Dean decides to lock him up in the closet.

"If he can't leave the closet, he can't hurt anyone," Dean tells himself while he turns the key of the closet. He claps the dust off his hands when he hears Rowena's voice outside.

Dean runs towards the window and throws down the rope. He pulls Rowena up and smiles when she's standing with both feet on the floor.

"I've got dinner and an amazing dessert," Rowena says with a wide smile on her face.

Dean smiles awkwardly and takes a blanket. He puts the blanket on the floor and he also puts plates on it. Dean loves eating on the floor, together with Rowena. It's just like a picnic, but inside.

"Yum!" Dean awkwardly says when Rowena lays a hamburger on Dean's plate.

Dean starts eating when Rowena also has taken her seat on the floor.

They eat their hamburgers and Dean starts talking about what he would like to have for his birthday.

"I was thinking of what I would like to have, because what I actually wanted I cannot get," Dean begins. "I would like a… a knife, one that I can practice knife throwing with. Maybe?"

Rowena thinks, but shakes her head.

"I don't know where I could find a knife that won't break."

Dean smiles.

"You had that one, strong knife, once," Dean says and Rowena nods.

"Yes, I remember that knife. I lost it so if you really want to have that one, I can look for it. But that could take a few days' time. I wouldn't be here on your birthday."

Dean smiles sadly, but then shrugs.

"It's not the worst thing that can happen. We can always spend a day together and call it my birthday."

"Good, then. If you don't mind me being away on your birthday, I'm going to look for that knife."

Dean smiles and hugs Rowena.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Rowena slowly shakes her head.

"Don't be too happy yet. I don't know if I can find it, but I promise I'll come back with a great throwing knife."

Dean nods and when they're done eating the pie that Rowena brought as a dessert, Rowena leaves Dean alone.

She leaves him home and tells him where to find food in the tower.

Dean will survive in this tower, and when Rowena comes back, he can practice with throwing knives.

Maybe if he can show Rowena that he can protect himself, she'll let him out of the tower.


	5. Jimmy Novak

_It's dark in here…_

"Ow, my head."

Jimmy puts his hand on his head and looks around him. The only light he sees, is the light that comes through the small gap between what seems like… closet doors?

"Eh, could someone help me get out of here!?" he yells and he slams with his hands on the doors. "Hello? Is someone there?"

Jimmy leans against the doors to see if he can see something through the small gap.

The doors open then, and Jimmy falls face first on the floor.

"Ow."

He feels a hard hit on the back of his head and everything turns black…

again!

"Huh?"

Jimmy blinks and looks down at his hands. He's stuck in a chair. Someone must have tied him to this chair, with some rope. Jimmy tries to move his hand, but only barely succeeds.

Whoever tied him to this chair has done this many times, it seems.

Jimmy sees a shadow, which appears from behind a pillar.

"W-who's there?" Jimmy asks, but there's no answer. "Show yourself."

The shadow moves a step closer.

"W-who are you?" a young boy's voice asks. "And how the Hell did you get here?"

Jimmy tries to get a better look at the kid behind the pillar, but he won't show himself.

"Jimmy… Novak," Jimmy replies hesitantly. "B-but who are you?"

Jimmy sees a bare foot emerge from behind the pillar.

"I asked: how did you get here?"

"I just was running away from… someone, and I found your tower, I thought it was a good idea to climb in here," Jimmy replies and he sees a little bit more of the speaking boy. But it's too dark to see any colors, which makes the kid look even more like a spooky silhouette.

"You ever heard of powers or supernatural things?"

Jimmy, confused, lifts up his head.

"Well… Yeah, but why do you ask?"

The boy steps into the light. He has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and he's definitely younger than Jimmy.

"But you're not here to get any of these supernatural, powery things, right?"

Jimmy shakes his head, even more confused now.

"No. Why would I be looking for anything supernatural? I'm kind of avoiding anything that's not normal."

The boy smiles.

"Well, I don't think I can trust you, but I can try," he says. "You're coming from outside, right?"

"Yeah. And you're from this tower, right?"

The boy chuckles.

"Duh. Why would I be here otherwise?"

Jimmy shrugs.

"I don't know. Same reason as me, maybe?"

The boy rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, could you maybe – no, not maybe! Dean, you're not scary enough!"

Jimmy pulls up one eyebrow when the kid mutters the words to himself.

"Dean? That's your name?"

Dean nods.

"It is. But as I was saying," Dean goes on as if nothing happened.

Jimmy looks at his hands and he tries to see everything in the room.

"Ehm, I had a knife with me, where is it?"

Dean smiles and pulls up one eyebrow.

"I've hidden it."

Jimmy rolls with his eyes.

"Just give it to me!"

Dean shakes his head.

"You'll get it back when you'll be my guide outside," Dean says and Jimmy replies with a shake of his head.

"Not gonna happen."

Dean looks sadly at the floor.

"Okay," Dean says and he looks up. "In that case, you're not gonna get your precious silver thing back."

Jimmy sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Just give it back."

Dean shakes his head.

"I am not going to give it back. You can break down this tower brick by brick, but you won't find your precious silver thing without my help. So just guide me around the village outside, just until tomorrow is over."

Jimmy sighs again.

"Okay, I'll guide you, but just for those one and a half day."

Dean jumps up happily.

"Thank you!" he squeaks.

Jimmy chuckles.

"Well, are you gonna let me out of this chair?"

Dean looks up and nods.

"Yup!" he answers. "But we've got to be be fast. My mother might come back."

Jimmy nods while watching Dean untie him.

"Just one question: why can't your mother know? Just curious."

Dean sighs.

"It's just… She doesn't want me to go outside. She says it's dangerous, full of demons and vampires. Is that true?"

Jimmy shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't know," he replies.

Dean smiles.

"But I'll be save. I'll have you next to me, right?" Dean asks and Jimmy replies with a single nod.

"Let's go, before your mother comes back," Jimmy says and Dean nods, still a little bit scared.


	6. Escape from the tower

Dean is standing on the edge of the window frame.

Jimmy is already climbing down with help of two less special knifes.

"Are you coming?" Jimmy yells to Dean, who's still standing upstairs with a rope in his hands.

"Yes."

Dean holds the rope a little tighter. He lets himself slide down slowly. When he's almost at the ground, Dean looks up at the window. He knows he can't go back, so he stretches out his leg and touches the grass with his toe. It's soft, but also rough.

Dean giggles; it tickles on his feet. Jimmy frowns at him.

"What?"

Dean smiles back at him.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to this texture under my feet," Dean says.

Jimmy shrugs.

"Just be careful not to step on thorns. Or bees."

Jimmy gestures at Dean's bare feet. Dean nods and giggles.

"I'm outside!"

Jimmy laughs and shakes his head.

"Not really," he says and Dean looks at Jimmy, not quite understanding.

"Yes, you're outside the tower, but this open place around the tower isn't really-really outside yet. We still need to walk a huge part through the forest, so we'd better start walking. It's pretty dangerous in the forest at night."

Dean nods and follows Jimmy in the direction of the forest.

They walk through the forest and Jimmy tries to find a path to follow.

Dean just skips behind Jimmy for a bit. He seems happy outside, but also a bit jumpy.

Every time something makes noises in the bushes, Dean stops and looks in that direction with a scared look on his face.

Jimmy walks and walks. He laughs when he spots a path.

"Hey, Dean," he says and he looks behind him to see Dean standing in front of a tree, looking up.

"That's just a squirrel," Jimmy quickly tries to reassure him. "I found a path, by the way. It'll lead us to the village… well, hopefully."

Dean walks towards Jimmy and nods.

"Okay, we'll follow that path and when we arrive in the village we should take some rest. Tomorrow it'll get late and I want to stay awake for long enough to see the flying lanterns," Dean says with a large smile on his face.

Jimmy rolls his eyes and sighs.

"You and your lanterns. Let's just hope that we can find the village first."

Dean shrugs.

"There's only one way to find that out and that's by following the path."

Dean starts walking and Jimmy follows Dean.

The path is filled with sand and stones, so it hurts Dean's feet a little. Jimmy has no problems with the path at all, as he has shoes on his feet.

They follow the path until Jimmy realizes that this path isn't going to lead them to the village.

"Wait, Dean," he yells at Dean, who's walking a few meters in front of him. "This path is going to lead us to the dangerous places of the forest."

Jimmy sees two paths crossing each other a little bit away from where Dean is.

"Dean, don't walk onto that crossroad!" he yells, but he's too late.

Dean points at the crossroad, says something Jimmy can't hear and runs towards it.

"Dean!" Jimmy runs towards Dean, but Dean is standing in the middle of the crossroad and he looks around.

"What?" Dean asks Jimmy. "I see nothing dangerous."

Jimmy shakes his head and prepares for what's coming.

A black-grey smoke comes floating in, towards where the roads cross.

"Lucifer and Crowley…" Jimmy whispers and he sees how the smoke forms two human-like shapes. The smokey shapes turn into two men.

"Hello, boys," Crowley says, when he sees the two young men. Lucifer looks angrily at Jimmy. Dean gives Jimmy a scared look – Jimmy doesn't try to reassure him this time.

Lucifer smiles an evil smile and he turns around to Crowley.

"Take the kid," he says and Crowley does what Lucifer says, grabbing Dean's upper arm tightly.

Crowley then disappears, and so does Dean.

"Dean!" Jimmy yells and he looks at Lucifer.

"You devil!" he yells and he tries to punch Lucifer. Lucifer laughs.

"You know you're mortal, little brother, so be careful," Lucifer says while he grabs Jimmy's hand and squeezes it. Jimmy angrily looks at Lucifer.

"Where did you take him?"

Lucifer smiles.

"The same place as where I'm gonna take you," Lucifer answers and in a flash, Jimmy is somewhere else entirely.


	7. Hell?

The corridor he has been dropped in, has bloody red walls and a pitch black floor.

"Shit…" Jimmy whispers when he sees the bars in front of him.

He hears laughing in the long hallway and he hears crying, a bit closer.

"Dean?" Jimmy asks uncertainly.

He sees something moving in the cage on the other side of the hallway.

"Yes," Dean replies softly, sounding frightened. "Is that you, Jimmy?"

"Yes, Dean, it's me," Jimmy replies in a calming voice. "We're gonna get out of here, okay?"

Jimmy hears how Dean begins to sniffle again.

"Yes, okay…" Dean says.

Jimmy looks up when he hears footsteps coming closer and closer to his cage.

"You're not gonna get away," Crowley says and he chuckles. "You're in Hell, there's no way out."

"Hell?" Dean asks, scared. Crowley turns around.

"Yes, Hell!" he replies. "And you're not gonna get away."

He walks away and chuckles.

Jimmy looks at Dean's dark cage.

He scans the floor and he sees something shiny on the floor. It's a hairpin.

 _What the fuck?_

He reaches for it and is just able to grab it with the tips of his fingers. He peels open his lock and opens the door of the cage.

"Dean?" he whispers. "I'm going to open your cage, too. We need to run as fast as possible to get away from here. You understand?" Dean replies with a single "yes" and Jimmy lets him out his cage. They run and run through the hallway until they see a portal.

"That's a portal to the normal world! Jump through it, Dean!"

Dean jumps in and Jimmy briefly thinks that this is way too easy as he jumps in the portal himself. When they land on the grass, they hear barking dogs.

"Hellhounds," Jimmy says and he looks at Dean. "They've noticed that we're gone!"

Jimmy and Dean run into the forest, the barking of the hounds close behind them. Jimmy sees a cave a little bit further in the forest.

"There, Dean!" Jimmy yells and he points at the cave.

They run to the cave. Jimmy kicks against a stone at the bottom of a larger pile of stones. The other stones fall down and block the way into the cave.

"That won't hold for long," Jimmy says, inspecting the stones.

The aggressively barking of the hounds just behind the wall of stones.

"Look for a way out!"

The cave looks closed and it's pretty dark inside. Dean looks for a way out, but he can't find one.

"There's no way out," Dean says and he feels on the wall. "Is there no way to kill the Hellhounds?"

Jimmy shrugs.

"There is, but… Never mind. It's impossible," Jimmy says. "No, there's no way to kill them. We don't have the means to do that."

Dean sighs and lets himself fall on the floor. Jimmy sits down next to Dean. Dean's eyes are filled with tears.

"Is this…" He sniffs. "Is this the end? Are we going to die?"

Jimmy looks at the wall of stones. It's almost about to collapse.

He can't bring himself to reply.

Dean also looks at the wall, and then back to Jimmy.

"Jimmy?"

"Castiel," Jimmy replies.

"What?"

"My real name is Castiel," Jimmy says and he looks at Dean.

Dean looks at him, not understanding.

"Castiel?" he whispers. "Sounds nice."

They look back at the wall as one hound pushes his paw in between two stones.

"I have powers," Dean says and Castiel looks at him.

"What?"

"I have powers, and they appear when I sing this weird song and I can do weird things with it."

Dean doesn't realize what he's saying until the wall starts to fall apart.

"I need to sing!" he yells at himself. " _Source of grace and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring me what should be mine, what should be mine_."

Castiel looks at Dean, who starts to shine with a bright and blue color.

The Hellhounds storm into the room and attack them.

Dean starts to repeat the song over and over.

Castiel feels a burning pain in his arm and a hard knock onto his head.

He falls down to the ground and everything turns black.


	8. Source of grace and glow

"Castiel?" Dean says while shaking Castiel body. "Wake up."

Castiel grunts and slowly opens his eyes.

"What happened?" he asks. "Where are the Hellhounds?"

Dean smiles.

"They couldn't handle my power. They ran away or died… I'm not sure," Dean answers.

Castiel tries to push himself up, but lies back down when he feels pain in his arm. Dean looks at the bleeding bite wound in Castiel's arm.

"You're hurt!"

Castiel, too, looks at the teeth marks in his arm, but just pulls his sleeve over it.

"It's okay… I'm okay," he says and pushes himself up. "We should really find our way to the village, otherwise you can't spend your birthday there."

Dean nods with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, okay."

They walk and walk through the forest. They can see the top of the castle in the distance, but it's getting late so they decide to go on walking the next morning.

They start a camp fire and they both take a seat on a tree trunk.

Castiel is rubbing his hand over the sleeve with the wound under it. Dean sees it and pulls up his eyebrows.

"Just let me take a look at it," Dean says and Castiel shakes his head.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not! You have a massive bite mark in your arm, just let me look at it," Dean says and he pulls the arm towards himself. "I can help."

He pulls up the sleeve and the red, deep wound appears.

Dean puts his hand on it and Castiel hisses.

"I'm sorry," Dean says quickly. "Please, just, don't freak out. Okay?"

Castiel nods.

Dean closes his eyes and carefully wraps his hands around the wound.

" _Source of grace and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring me what should be mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring me what should be mine, what should me mine_ ," Dean whisper-sings.

He lets go of the wound and Castiel looks at his arm. The wound is gone, away!

"Nah, not gonna freak out," Castiel says while looking at Dean's expectant face. "But how, the fuck, did you do that?"

Dean shrugs.

"I'm born this way," he says and he smiles.

Castiel smiles back and he looks at the fire.

"I should get some wood. You, stay here."

Castiel stands up and walks away. As he disappears between the trees, Dean hears the sound of someone clapping their hands.

Dean turns around and gasps when he sees the red-haired Rowena walking towards him.

"Mom? How…"

"I was worried sick!" Rowena changes the subject swiftly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Dean smiles.

"I'm okay… Better even, I… I met someone," Dean says and he looks behind him to see if Castiel is coming back.

Rowena chuckles.

"Yes, a man with an Angel-killing knife," Rowena says. "A murderer, a thief… Oh, I'm so proud of you, my wee darling."

Rowena sounds sarcastic and a little angry, even.

Dean looks at the ground.

"I think he might see me as a friend," Dean says and he looks back at Rowena.

Rowena shakes her head and taps her hand on Dean head.

"He just wants this…" Rowena holds up the silver knife. "… back. As soon as he gets his hands on it, he'll leave you," Rowena says. "Come back home with me, Dean. You're not save here."

She grabs Dean's hand and pulls him with her. Dean pulls his hand away from Rowena's. He falls with his butt on the ground.

"No!"

he yells and Rowena looks angrily back at him.

"I'm not going back yet!"

Rowena shrugs and throws the knife on the ground, next to Dean. It sticks up in the ground. Dean realizes very well that she could have killed him, and swallows difficultly.

"Suit yourself," Rowena says. "But don't come crying when he dumps you in the dangerous forest."

Dean swallows.

"I won't! He won't!"

Rowena shakes her head.

"Give that to him! Do it and he'll leave you! I can promise you that."

Rowena seems ready to snap away. Dean looks up at her.

"I will give it to him and he won't leave me! I can promise you that!"

"If he will, and he will, don't say I didn't warn you!"

Rowena snaps her fingers and poofs away.

Dean grabs the knife and hides it in his sleeve.

He hears Castiel's voice coming closer to where he is.

"Are you okay?"

Castiel takes a seat on the tree trunk.

Dean turns around and takes a seat as well.

"Yeah," he says. "I just thought I saw something. It's nothing."

They've been quiet for a while, trying to sleep. But they both find that they can't. Dean sits upright and thinks about something to talk about.

"So…" he says and Castiel looks at him. "Castiel? How did you come up with Jimmy N-novel – or what was it?"

Castiel laughs.

"Jimmy Novak," he corrects him. "It's a long story. Maybe a fun story for another time."

Castiel thinks back at the moment when he choose Jimmy Novak as his fake name. Dean moves a little bit closer to Castiel and looks at him curiously.

Castiel sighs; he knows he can't tell Dean the truth yet, so he makes something up.

"Ehm… Well, one of my brothers and I were making up names and we made up Jimmy Novak. When I was older and got away from my family, people thought the name Castiel was weird. I needed a new name that wasn't that weird, so I've called myself Jimmy since then."

The story actually sounds pretty real, even though he made the entire thing up.

Dean smiles, to his relief.

"How many brothers do you have?"

Castiel takes a deep breath and pretends to be counting.

"Many… I have… many brothers and sisters."

Dean smiles.

"I would love to have a brother or a sister. I've been pretty lonely my whole life," Dean says and he looks at his cold feet.

Castiel pats Dean on his back.

"You're not alone now," Castiel says. "I'm with you and I'll be with you for another day."

Night has already fallen, but Dean isn't tired at all, even though he had a pretty tough day.

Castiel looks at Dean.

"But we should really have some rest now. We still need to walk a pretty long distance before we're in the village," Castiel says and Dean nods.

"You're right."

Dean lies down on the tree trunk and he falls asleep a few moments later.


	9. Kingdoms and lanterns

**I'm so so sorry guys! Was very busy with all kinds of things, and I forgot to publish a new chapter for 2 days long... I'm so sorry. Here are 2 new chapters for you to make right what I did wrong.**

 **Love ImmediatelyWriting!**

Dean wakes up with a wet tongue in his face. "Castiel? What the fuck?" Dean opens his eyes and looks right in the face of a German Shepherd. "Oh, hi, little boy," Dean says and he pets the dog on his head. The dog sees Castiel and starts to growl. "What's wrong?" Dean asks the dog. Castiel wakes up and sees the dog as well. "Oh, you again." Castiel sighs and the dog tries to attack Castiel. Dean grabs the dog by its leash. "Hey, hey!" Dean pets the dog again. "Calm down, C-Colonel." Dean reads the name on the dog's badge. The dog starts to wag its tail and it pants as Dean starts to scratch his neck. Castiel stands up and Colonel growls again. "Is that an evil man?" Dean asks the dog; it seems to be nodding. Castiel folds his arms over each other. "Hey! Rude!" Dean looks at Castiel and back at the dog. "Could you NOT arrest him until today is over?" The dog shakes its head and growls. "Please? It's a special day and I need him to guide me," Dean says with a glance at Castiel. "Please?" Colonel growls again. "It's my birthday… just so you know," Dean tries and the dog seems to roll its eyes. It agrees – without being able to say anything – to not arrest Castiel yet, so they head to the village.

Finally arrived at the village, Dean gets hyper and walks a few meters in front of Castiel and Colonel. He turns around and makes a small jump when he sees the little stands on the sides of the streets. It looks as if everyone in the kingdom is celebrating something or other. There is decoration everywhere and the people behind the stands move a little on the music that a few street musicians are making. "C'mon, walk a little bit faster, Cas!" Dean says as he runs back and pulls on Castiel's arm. Castiel cackles and walks to a stand with the hyper Dean. "Do you have any money, Cas?" Castiel feels with his hands in his pockets. There's a few coins in there; it isn't much. "Yes," he says and he gives the money to Dean. "Here; just buy something of that." Dean thanks Castiel and runs towards a stand that sells souvenirs. Castiel finds a save spot to stand and he buys two cupcakes from the money that he found on the ground. Dean also stands in the shadow, behind a wall, with Castiel and they eat their cupcake. While eating the cupcakes, Dean shows the necklace that he bought. Castiel looks at the necklace and smiles. "It's pretty cool," Castiel says. "Yes." Dean puts the nacklace around his neck. "It's really busy here," Dean says and he looks at the huge crowd in the streets. "Can't we go somewhere quieter?" Castiel thinks for a moment and then nods. "Sure. Follow me," he says and he grabs Dean's arm so he can't lose him. "We'll go to the library."

They walk into the library and Dean sees the walls, which are covered with filled book shelves. Dean looks up and down. "Sooo maaaany books!" Dean opens his mouth and makes a little circle as he tries to take it all in. Dean's voice echoes in the huge room. Castiel looks at Dean and smiles. He's happy that Dean likes the place where only book nerds spend their time. If Dean wants to stay here, Castiel is save from all the guards and he is freed from Colonel, because dogs aren't allowed in the library. The beast is currently waiting outside. Dean looks at Castiel with a smile from ear to ear. "Can we look at some history books or something? Or maybe a spell book?" Dean asks and Castiel nods. "Of course, but I don't think they have books with spells in it." Dean nods and he runs to the history isle. When he runs towards the shelves, he bumps into another person. The boy – who's three or four years younger than Dean – falls on the floor when his body hits Dean's. "I'm sorry," Dean says and he helps the boy pick up his books. "Are you okay?" The boy nods and wipes his hair from his face. "Yeah," the boy says and he stands up. Dean awkwardly wobbles a little. "I was just getting a history book to look at," Dean says and the boy smiles. "You don't come here a lot, do you?" the boy asks. Dean shakes his head and the boy giggles. "I can see that. The history isle is that way." The boy points at a shelf on the other side of the room. Dean rubs with his hand over his neck. "Oh… I knew that," Dean uncomfortably says and turns around. The other boy smiles. "I need to go there as well. I can help you find an interesting book, if you want?" the boy offers. Dean smiles and nods. "Yes, I would like that," Dean says. As they walk towards the history books, the boy looks at Dean. "I'm Sam, by the way," the boy says and he puts his hand in front of Dean. Dean grabs his hand and shakes it. "I'm Dean." The boy looks away and back with a little bit of sorrow in his eyes. "I had a brother named Dean," Sam says. "But… I never really knew him." Dean looks at Sam as they slowly walk further. "What happened?" Sam shrugs. "I don't know. I was a baby back then. I can't remember and my parents won't tell me. They only told me he got lost," Sam explains. Dean nods softly. "Well, if you'll ever see your brother again, tell him he has a cool name." Sam giggles. "I'll do that."

They stop in front of the shelf and Sam grabs a book with Kansas History on the back. "Here, this is an interesting book. It's about the history of this kingdom," Sam says and he gives the book to Dean. "That sounds interesting, thanks," Dean says and he looks at the pretty and thick book. It has a nice, slightly gold color that glitters just a little if he holds it into the light. Sam shrugs and grabs some other books from the shelf. One of the titles says Law History. "What do you need that for?" Dean asks Sam. Sam looks at the boring-looking book. "Studying. I'm gonna study law when I'm older," Sam says. "Sounds boring, but I think it's my own way of being cool." Dean smiles. "It's not boring. I know about a hundred spells by heart," Dean says and Sam's mouth falls open. "What the…" "I've had a lot of spare time… about eighteen years," Dean says and Sam smiles sadly. "My brother would turn eighteen today." Dean looks at Sam, who looks at the books in his hand. "I'm also turning eighteen today. That's pretty cool, actually," Dean says. "I'm gonna look at those beautiful lanterns tonight. It's my present to myself." Sam smiles. "They're meant for my brother, but a little bit for you maybe. Since it's your birthday, if you know what I mean." Dean nods. "Your brother must be pretty special, if so many lanterns get launched into the sky for him, isn't he?" Dean asks Sam. "Yeah, my brother would become the king today…" Sam becomes quiet and sniffles. "What? You're a prince?" Dean asks and Sam nods. "That's awesome!" Dean says and he smiles at Sam. Sam nods again. "Yeah," he says. "It is. I should go study. I'll see you around another time." Dean nods. "Yes…" he says and Sam walks away. "Maybe."

"I'm back with a book!" Dean says and he takes a seat on the floor. Castiel copies him. "That took long," he says as Dean opens the book. Dean shrugs. "Yeah, sorry. I had a chat with a prince." Dean smiles at Castiel, who looks a little bit scared. "You're lucky he didn't see me!" Castiel says. "I'm kind of a wanted criminal, remember? I could end up in jail if they see me, which means that you won't see your pretty lanterns, because you'll be in that same jail with me." Dean scratches his eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I didn't know that," Dean says and Castiel sighs. "Well, knifes aren't very legal, you know?" Dean's cheeks turn red. "Well, you didn't steal it, so." Castiel smiles. "I kinda did. Don't tell anyone." "Yeah! That's NOT my fault!" Castiel laughs. "Just be a little more careful about the friends you make," Castiel says.

They read a bit of the book and Dean learns a little more about the kingdom. Now he knows that Prince-Dean was kidnapped by someone and that the kingdom is about a hundred years old. Obviously it was not always ruled by the same king and queen. It's now being ruled by queen Mary and king John with their fourteen-year-old son Sam. Time flies by until it's already pretty late and it's time for Dean and Castiel to head to the boats. As they arrive at the port, they step in a wooden boat and float to the middle of the lake. They wait for it to get dark, and when it's dark, they hear noises coming from the center of the village. The castle looks gorgeous in this light. There's a golden light that comes from all the little houses around the castle and when the flying lanterns get launched up, the entire sky lights up. Dean sees how the lanterns float through the sky around their boat. Dean leans forward to push one up back into the sky. All these years he waited for this perfect moment, but what now? This was his dream, what is he going to dream about now that that dream has been fulfilled? He looks at Castiel, who has plucked two lanterns from the sky. Dean smiles. "Do you have to steal things, even in this moment?" Castiel replies with a laugh. "This is not stealing, this is making someone happy," Castiel says and he gives one lantern to Dean. They push them into the sky and watch how they turn around each other. Dean looks back at Castiel, who looks back at Dean. Castiel has bright blue eyes and they stare right into Dean's. "I guess I have something to make you happy as well," Dean says and he lets the silver knife slip out of his sleeve. Castiel looks at the knife and slowly takes it from Dean. "That's not what's making me happy at this moment," Castiel says and he sees that doesn't understand, not even a little. "I've realized that I don't need it anymore. Just this moment is enough to make me happy." Castiel puts the knife into the pocket of his trenchcoat. Dean smiles. "This has always been my dream," Dean says and he looks at the lanterns. "But what now?" Castiel shrugs. "You go and look for a new dream," Castiel says. "That's the nice thing about dreams. You can find a new one if you fulfilled the last." Dean smiles and he watches until almost every lantern has disappeared from the sky, taken by the wind to float somewhere else.

When all the lanterns are gone and the lights in the village go out, Dean and Castiel float back to the edge of the lake. Castiel sees two shadows between two trees. He steps out of the boat and looks at Dean. "Wait here. I have to do something," Castiel says. "I'll be back in a sec." Dean nods and Castiel walks away. Castiel finds Crowley and Lucifer in an open place behind the trees. "Hi, guys," Castiel says and he throws the knife on the ground. "You can have the knife, it was mean of me to steal it from you." Lucifer laughs. "That knife is useless. You have something that's worth much more," he says. Crowley walks towards Castiel. "Give us the boy and you can live." Castiel shakes his head. "I'd never give you a living person! That's just messed up!" Lucifer walks to Castiel as well and he slaps his hand onto Castiel's. "Suit yourself." Castiel collapses onto the ground. He sees Crowley and Lucifer walk into the direction where Dean is, before his vision goes entirely black.


	10. The big realization

Dean sees how the two threatening men walk towards him.

"Where's Castiel!?" Dean yells at them as they come closer. Lucifer grabs Dean by his shoulder.

"He's gone. He took the knife and left," Lucifer says and he pulls Dean. "He said that we could take you instead of the knife."

Crowley tries to pull a bag over Dean's head, but Dean runs away. Crowley and Lucifer run a little bit behind him and when Dean falls over a rock, he thinks he's done for.

But then he hears the two men yell, and after that, a Scottish accent that asks if he's okay.

"Mom!"

Dean pushes himself up and runs towards Rowena, who hugs him and hushes him.

"It's okay, we're going home."

Dean turns around and he sees how a boat with a man with a trenchcoat floats away.

"But…"

"Dean, we're going home," Rowena says and she lays her hand on Dean's shoulder.

He decides not to argue.

When they come back home, Rowena puts a spell on Dean.

Dean didn't want to forget, but he now doesn't remember anything. As far as he knows, that day has just been a normal birthday without any trips to the outside world, slightly romantic moments with a wanted criminal, or memory wiping.

Dean just lies on the bed waiting for Rowena to be ready with cooking.

Dean grabs a book and starts to read the spells in it. He knows all these spells by heart.

Out of boredom, he draws a pentagram, but instead of a circle he makes a sun around it.

He doesn't know where he has seen it before, but when he looks around the room, he sees that he drew it in many places.

Then he feels a necklace around his neck.

It has a charm with the same shape.

Dean suddenly remembers his real parents and what happened on his birthday.

Rowena stole him!

Rowena was an evil woman, not his mother!

Dean walks towards the kitchen and when Rowena sees his confused expression, she asks him what's wrong.

"I'm the lost prince," Dean snaps.

Rowena walks up to Dean and tries to calm him down, but Dean grabs her hand and squeezes it until it must hurt.

"I am the lost prince, aren't I!?" Dean yells and he angrily looks at Rowena.

Rowena shakes her head and smiles, only barely concealing that she is terrified.

"No, Dean, I am your mom," Rowena says. "You're no prince."

Dean shakes his head.

"Don't lie!" he yells and he pushes Rowena against the wall. "I remember them! You stole me!"

Rowena chuckles.

"Well, well, well," Rowena says with an evil look on her face. "You remember."

"Yes, I remember and I'm not staying here!" Dean yells and he tries to run away.

Rowena thinks fast and slams the heavy pan she's holding against Dean's head.

He falls onto the floor.

"You're not gonna get away," Rowena whispers. "If you don't believe me to be nice, I'll be the bad guy instead."


	11. Save him in the end

**Hi!**

 **This is the very last chapter of The sun and the Stars, I hope you've enjoyed the fanfiction until now and I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter!**

 **Love, ImmediatelyWriting 3**

Castiel sits on the bench in the empty cell.

Guards caught him with the knife.

Castiel didn't even run away.

He was knocked out and bound to a boat with the knife in his pocket. He sees how other prisoners get dragged away, he doesn't know where. He looks up when a guard stops in front of his cell.

"Come with me," the woman says.

She has short hair and her name tag says Jody Mills.

She opens the cell door and puts her hand onto Castiel's back.

"To where?" Castiel says.

Jody gestures at the rope – wich hangs in a room at the end of the hallway. Castiel swallows; he'll hang in a few minutes.

"Oh."

They walk towards it, but right before they enter the room, the door closes and a little boy's voice yells

"Wait!"

It's the little prince… but he doesn't even know Castiel personally, so why would he want to save him?

"He's a friend of a friend of mine!" Sam yells and Jody smiles at him.

"C'mon, Sam," she says and she tousles his hair. "He's a thief."

"No, he's the man who was with the boy named Dean!"

Sam kicks Jody against her leg, so Jody lets go of Castiel.

"Run!" Sam yells.

Castiel doesn't need to be told twice; Sam follows him closely. The look on the kid's face screams of mortal fear of house arrest for the rest of his life.

Castiel runs outside, dodging all the guards that try to stop him.

He runs all the way to Dean's tower.

He climbs up the robe that is hanging from the window. When he climbs into the tower, he sees a tied up Dean.

Dean is trying to says something, but Castiel can't hear him because of the fabric in Dean's mouth.

Then Castiel feels a burning pain in his side. He yells and feels how he falls towards the ground.

Dean cries and Rowena walks up to Dean.

"Now look what you've done!" she says to Dean. "Now, come with me. You don't have to worry about him, he's gonna die whatever you do."

She pulls on the shackles that Dean has around his hands, but Dean doesn't move. The fabric comes loose from Dean's mouth.

"I'm not going with you!" Dean yells. "Not until I know that he's save!"

Rowena sighs and pulls Dean back another time.

"You'll leave with me to a place where no one will find you," she says, but Dean shakes his head.

"Let me save him," Dean cries, while looking at Castiel, who's in a lot of pain for obvious reasons. "Let me save him and I'll do everything, everything you want."

Rowena sighs again and loosens Dean's shackles, but she secures Castiel to a pole.

"Don't follow us."

Dean runs to Castiel. Dean lays his hand over the wound, but Castiel shakes his head.

"Don't. You need freedom," Castiel says. "If you heal me, I'll starve to death. I'll die either way."

Castiel's voice shakes and his body trembles.

"I'm gonna save you," Dean says. "I'm not gonna leave you."

Castiel nods.

"Dean," Castiel says.

"Yes?"

"You were my new dream."

"And you were mine," Dean cries.

While Dean is distracted, Castiel reaches for a piece of glass that's lying on the floor. He knows the spot on Dean's skin that began to glow when Dean sang his song.

He carefully slides the glass over that spot and a blood begins to dampen Dean's shirt.

"What have you… Cas!" Dean cries and Rowena begins to shout.

"You! You monster! NOOOO," Rowena shouts.

Dean leans over Castiel and kind of hums the song, at the moment too distraught to remember the words.

"No, no, please! Castiel."

Castiel's eyes close and Dean begins to cry.

"Castiel!"

Dean leans over Castiel's body and ignores the painful cut on his chest.

A single drop of blood falls from Dean's wound into Castiel's and a bright blue light appears. It glows from Castiel's wound.

"What the…"

Castiel gasps and opens his eyes.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean jumps on Castiel to hug him. Castiel hugs him back.

"You gave me back my grace," Castiel whispers into Dean's ear.

"A grace?"

"The stuff that gave you your power came from me. It's complicated."

Dean smiles.

"How?"

Castiel smiles back.

"I'm an Angel."

Dean looks at Castiel, not really believing him.

"No way! That's awesome!" Dean says and Castiel nods.

"I fell down from the heavens and lost my grace in a lake. You got a part of my grace in your body, you had my grace in you."

Castiel and Dean turn around towards Rowena. Rowena is drawing something onto the wall, with her blood.

"Angel you say?"

Right before she puts her hand on the thing – Angel banishing sigil; Dean recognizes it from his books – Castiel disappears.

He reappears next to Rowena with a knife in his hand.

"Say hi to Crowley and Lucifer from me, when you see them in Hell."

Castiel pushes the knife into Rowena's chest. Rowena gasps and her body goes limp.

"You arsehole!"

Castiel stands up and walks towards Dean.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," he says and he puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to bring you to your real parents."

Castiel poofs away with Dean.

They appear in front of the door and Dean knocks on it.

It takes a moment before someone opens the door. A young-looking woman and a man are standing in the doorway.

Dean looks at Castiel, who nods.

"Ehm, I'm your son," Dean says, hoping they'll believe him.

The man walks up to him and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You look just like your mom," he says and he hugs Dean.

The woman also walks towards Dean and hugs him.

"What's taking so lo…"

Sam stands in the doorway and stops talking when he sees his parents hugging Dean.

"Hey, Dean!"

Sam runs up to his parents.

The woman grabs Sam's hand.

"This is your brother, he came back," Mary says and Sam's face lights up.

"Dean!" Sam says and he hugs Dean. "You have a really cool name, by the way."

Dean laughs and they hug each other.

Castiel also joins the group hug and the family is together again.

"Well, you could imagine what happened next. The kingdom rejoiced; the lost prince has returned. The party lasted for an entire week. Honestly I don't remember much of it, because I found a liquor store and drank it all. At least Dean was home, and he finally had a real family. He was a prince worth waiting for. But above all, he lead his kingdom with all the kindness and wisdom that his parents had before him. And as for me, well, I started to go by Castiel again. I stopped thieving, basically turned it all around. I know what the big question is. Did Dean and I ever get married – because we obviously do love each other. Well, I'm pleased to tell you. After Dean asked once or twice, I finally said yes."

"Cas…"

"Alright, I asked him..."

"Will we live happily ever after? Yes, I'm sure we will."

 **The end**


End file.
